Chocolate
by Chibi-Kyo-Chan
Summary: His kisses tasted like chocolate, sweet and sinful and she was completely addicted. *Explicit*


**Chocolate**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

* * *

He tasted like chocolate.

His kisses were sweet and sinful and with every taste she was sure it was like a million calories but she didn't care. She was addicted.

Her name is Hermione Granger and she is a Chocoholic.

She always had a soft spot for sweets but since her parents were dentists she was never able to get her hands on them... that was until now. It was his fault, she was sure if he didn't pop the delicious looking sweet into his very delicious looking mouth she probably wouldn't have been as tempted and could have easily ignored the little treat like she always did. But he dared to taunt her and at the moment she was weak, so with out any second thought to what she was doing she leaned over and kissed him. It was amazing, everything she thought it would be and more.

When their tongues touched it was even sweeter and she couldn't seem to get enough of him. Like some rabid hormonal driven school girl {of which she was} she pressed herself against his body holding him tight as she drank him up.

And when she finally pulled away for air she nearly fainted for she was so dizzy with giddiness of a new addiction.

He was however not so happy about it.

"Hermione... This is...I'm..." He couldn't seem to get the words out. What he wanted to say was that what just took place was inappropriate,that it was wrong because he was with another, that he was twenty years too old. But for some reason it just wouldn't come out because despite what ever his brain was telling him, his body was telling him something entirely different. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad.

The residential Were Wolf Remus Lupin was officially stuck between a rock and a hard place.

When Hermione's mind cleared and she realized what she has done she jumped off of him in a panic completely embarrassed that she lost control the way she did. Her cheeks turning rosy as she played with the hem of the plaid skirt she was wearing nervously.

Remus blinked then, startled by the sudden change of mood. In the back of his mind he was glad that the girl came to her senses but his loins on the other hand … Wanted to pull her back into his lap and have her taste the chocolate all over again.

"Remus...I...This was..." She couldn't seem to get the words out. She wanted to say she was sorry, that it wouldn't happen again, that what happened was inappropriate, and that she was twenty years too young. But for some reason it just wouldn't come out because despite what her brain was telling her, her body was telling her something entirely different. She wanted him, and wanted him bad.

...After all she was now completely addicted.

Both stared at each other wondering what would happen now. Would their friendship ever be the same? Should he tell Tonks? Should she tell Harry?

Remus nervously popped another chocolate into his mouth. A Habit he had since he was a teenager whenever he was nervous he ate chocolate it was just how he is. However when he put that sinful little morsel into his sinful little mouth it was all Hermione needed to completely loose control all over again.

The first rule of a being around an addict is to never taunt them with their addiction.

She was on him again. Her legs straddling his lap and she crushed her lips to his attempting to get a taste of that wonderful chocolate. With out much resistance he wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. Pressing herself against him she ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair caressing him in a way he hasn't been caressed in a long, long time.

Feeling his pants get tighter his brain also started functioning. Half heartedly he tried pushing her off. But this time it looked like resistance would be futile and after awhile he didn't really give a fuck. The only thing he knew was that he was about to get some and despite his strong moral character he was still a male, One that had needs.

And for once in the were wolf's weary existence he let caution to the wind and went with the flow. What regret will be they will feel tomorrow. Tonight it was just going to be him and her and the chocolate.

She pulled away panting as she licked her lips savoring the sweet taste as she untangled her fingers from his hair to trail them gently down his shirt undoing the buttons as her fingers traveled downward.

"I must admit..." She began as she pushed his shirt off his body revealing a well muscled chest with a sprinkling of light blond hair across his pecks. " I'm Completely addicted to the taste of you."

Remus looked at her strangely then blues eyes meeting brown "What do you mean?"

"You taste like chocolate." She stated as she now started to unbutton her own blouse "I'm a chocoholic you know."

Throwing her blouse across the room she took his hand in hers and guided it to her breast. "I want you." She stated huskily forcing his hand to grasp her breast and squeeze. "and I won't stop..." She leaned forward her lips barely touching his "Until I have you." their lips touched again causing a tingling sensation to race up his spine.

The kissing grew hot and heavy as he touched her in ways no man has causing her to squeal and moan in pleasure. His inner wolf delighted in the sounds she made. Rubbing against his hard member soliciting even a few moans from him. They were touching, Sweating, Humping, and moaning not giving a fig at this point if anyone caught them or not. With a adventurous wondering hand Remus unzipped his pants the only signal Hermione needed to be still and make room so he could pull his hardened prick free from his pants. It stood straight and at attention waiting...

Hermione took a deep breath as she grasped it into her hand then and guided it under her skirt, using her other hand to pull her knickers to the side she positioned him at her entrance. Slowly Remus thrusted upward filling her up and causing her to moan loudly.

The sex was rough now. Wild thrusting, Blood flowing, it was hard and rough and surprisingly both of them liked it that way. It didn't take long for them to reach climax. Hermione going first as she bucked against him wildly her walls clenching around him triggering his own climax.

They collapsed against each other foreheads sticking together from the sweat as they panted.

"That was..." Remus struggled to get the words out. "Sinful."

Hermione smiled then one that forced his heart to jump into his throat. "I have to admit it wasn't only the chocolate I was addicted to..." She kissed the tip of his nose causing him to blush "I was also addicted to you."

They both were smiling then, it was amazing how a little chocolate can go a long way.

* * *

**A/N: O.O Wow I don't even know where this came from. I wrote super late last night and when I reread it today I was like Well Poop I'll post it here. It's a random one-shot everyone is completely Ooc but it was fun to write all the same. **

**So please guys**

**R+R Flames are welcomed :P **


End file.
